Mourning
by Lady Juse
Summary: Post book 3 Katara, Toph and Zuko mourn the death of their loved ones that died on the Day of Black Sun. Rated T for charicter death and vilonce.


Mourning (ATLA fic)

Summary: (post book 3) Katara, Toph and Zuko mourn the death of their loved ones that died on the Day of Black Sun. Rated T for violence.

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar!

A/N: Got this idea listening to _Another Year Ends_ from the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _Soundtrack

It was the morning after the Day of Black Sun. Zuko was standing next to a gate to a cemetery, but didn't go in, he was waiting for two people; he looked to his left and saw a girl with dark skin and hair, blue eyes and clothes, Katara was approaching him, they smiled a special smile. Then they were both waiting for the last member of their group, they looked directly ahead of them and saw a little girl, 13 at the least, with pale skin, and black hair and blind eyes, Toph had arrived. They were all wearing formal clothes; they walked into the cemetery, past all the graves, after all of the old graves was a hill the climbed up it and then they got to three newer looking tombstones.

Zuko approached the first and knelt in front of it, on the tombstone it read: _General Iroh, Rest In Peace with his son, Lu Ten_. Zuko sighed and pulled out a flower, a white dragon bush, Zuko sighed yet again, his Uncle Iroh had died saving his life, Azula had lighting bent this huge bolt of lighting at Zuko but Iroh, knowing it was to risky to have Zuko redirect it, pushed him out of the way in the nick of time, but he didn't have time to do anything, so the Dragon of the West fell onto the dirt, Zuko was sad and mad at the same time, so Zuko the took out his dual Dao swords and beheaded his sister, he then ran to his uncle's side, but it was too late, his uncle was dead. Zuko put the flower on the grave then, under the inscription, he caved a Pai Sho tile, the White Louts and some words of his own, _Uncle Iroh, you were a General, the Dragon of the West, but more importantly, more of a dad to me then Ozai ever was, I'll miss you for as long as I live--__Prince Zuko_.

He got up and took his place beside Katara as Toph walked to the next grave and did the same thing Zuko did, but this one just said: _Sokka Rest In Peace_, and Toph put a boomerang on the grave, Sokka's boomerang, and she carved: _Sokka, the world will seem empty with out you and your sarcasm--__Toph_. Sokka died fighting Dai Li agents, it was 10 on 1! Sokka used his boomerang but he missed, he then took out his meteorite sword and began knocking them down, but he was no match to these earthbenders, he came down in seconds, along with 4 agents.

She then got up and stood beside Zuko as Katara went to the last grave, it said nothing, Katara was given the honour of write on this one, she wrote: _Avatar Aang, leader in the Siege of Black Sun, killer of Fire Lord Ozia and ender of the one hundred year war, thought to be the last airbender, will be missed, Rest In Peace with the residents of the Sprit World. _The avatar has died leading warriors from each nation (the Air benders were form the Western Air Temple) and fighting Ozia, He entered the throne room to find Ozia sitting behind the flames Aang ordered him to fight him, and said to him that he was a coward for not wanting to face him! Ozia and Aang then were locked this huge battle, sending pillars down then when all hope seamed lost, Aang threw all elements on Ozia, the explosion was so big that part of the place was destroyed, they only found Aang's body, Ozia was blown to pieces.

Katara got up and the three of them stood in front of the grave of the one dearest to them and the bowed their heads to the tombstone, after a couple of minutes the raised their heads and left the cemetery as they exited, Zuko and Katara smiled a special smile again as the three went off in opposite directions, as they left the cemetery, the 3 tombstones glowed and Iroh, Sokka and Aang appeared, they waved good-bye to the mourners and then turned around and went off to the spirit world, for good.

_The End_

Another A/N: Well there you have it; my first try of a fic with no dialogue, might a have a part 2 if enough feed back (will have dialogue though!)


End file.
